So Close
by xoxoKatexoxo
Summary: Prequel to For You I Will. Based on the song So Close by Jon McLaughlin. You may know it as the song Robert and Giselle dance to in Enchanted. Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl, what will change? Please review! xxxx


So Close is the prequel to For You I Will. I was asked for a sequel but I thought a prequel may be more fitting. If I get enough reviews I might write a sequel! Lol nothing like a bit bribary. Only kidding. Have started working on the sequel now. Anyway, enjoy! Kate xxxxx

* * *

Draco looked across at Hermione who was reading a book and trying desperately not to look at him. He couldn't concentrate on his potions homework because she was sat in the chair opposite looking adorable in her tank top and shorts, with her hair falling down her back. He shook his head and looked at the piece of parchment on the table in front of him. Groaning, he grabbed his wand and erased for the fourth time 'Wow, Hermione is gorgeous'. She looked up at the groan and raised an eyebrow as if to ask why he was groaning. Not wanting to tell her, he tilted his head down so all he was staring at was the grooves in the table.

She smiled, knowing full well she was distracting him, and started to laugh. She had been trying to catch his attention all night and it seemed she had finally managed to do it. She had even changed from her school shirt and skirt into this ensemble and he still hadn't said anything to her. They both felt the chemistry between each other, and had become friends, neither one wanting to break the boundary of friendship. It had taken them seven years to become friends, and that was only because of the close quarters they were living in.

"Is something wrong Draco?" she asked after another five minutes and him throwing his quill across the room.

"No nothing is wrong. I just can't concentrate at the moment. I need to loosen up." He replied trying to match her tone of sugar sweetness. He got up and walked across to the Muggle contraption that somehow played music. Somehow, Hermione had managed to convince Dumbledore to allow her to bring an iPod speaker set. Draco had read _Hogwarts: A History _and knew that things that ran on something called electricity, didn't work at Hogwarts, and were forbidden but she had managed it.

'That's my girl!' he thought before scolding himself. He couldn't think that way about Hermione. Everything would be ruined and he wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him. He switched the 'on' button and a song came on he didn't recognise. It was slow and it started with a piano solo that was joined by violins.

Hermione was twitching in her seat, this was her favourite song on her iPod. She had programmed it for it to always come first when ever the button was switched on. He saw her agitation and smiled. She wanted to dance. Walking across to her, he held out his hand. She looked up, her caramel coloured eyes wide, shock written all over her face. Draco Malfoy wanted to dance with her. She accepted his hand and pulled herself up out of the seat gracefully.

_**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two**_

He held her close to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder. They managed to fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He smelt perfect and she could not describe it. She could have stayed like this forever because here in his arms, she was safe. He looked down at the top of her head and smiled. He had finally managed to get her this close to him and it seemed perfect. The smell of her hair made him open his eyes, it smelt like a mixture between hers and his. He had thought, that morning, that there seemed to be a bit less shampoo in the bottle. He didn't mind, even though he thought it was a very un-Hermione thing to do.

She brought her head back off his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. She could have got lost in those eyes. They were silver with flecks of blue around the iris and Hermione knew right then that he was perfect and he was the one for her. He returned her gaze and smile and Hermione couldn't fight it anymore. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. Realising what she was doing she pulled back instantly, however he just brought his lips to hers. His tongue delved into her mouth and Hermione exploded. Her body felt as if it were on fire and she knew that her heart was beating rapidly. She felt truly alive for the first time in years.

_**  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**_From that day onwards they did everything they could together. One day she was walking along the corridor with Harry and Ron, not paying the slightest bit of attention to their quidditch talk, when two hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a vacant classroom. She had looked up to see the same mesmerising silver eyes, and smiled as he kissed her. This had started becoming a regular occurrence and Hermione was glad as it gave her an escape. With Draco she didn't have to pretend to be interested in what Harry and Ron talked about. She was herself and she thanked Draco everyday for allowing her to escape. They had eventually slept together and Hermione thought that it was the most magical experience she had ever come across. She could not stop thinking about his smile, his eyes, the way his lips brushed against hers, the way even the mention of his name made her shiver. She had fallen in love.

The year came all too quickly for the pair and soon it was over, and the seventh years were getting ready to graduate. Hermione was ecstatic, that day she was going to announce to the world that she loved Draco Malfoy and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. On the day of the ceremony she had got up to an empty bed, which was strange as she and Draco had been sharing his room for the past few months. She thought he must have gone down to their kitchen to make pancakes like he did every morning, but when she padded down there, he wasn't their either. She checked the entire dormitory but she could not find him. Looking at her watch she saw that it was almost half past eight. The ceremony started in an hour and she had to get ready. Rushing to the bathroom, she jumped in the shower and washed her hair, mixing her shampoo with Draco's, like she had every morning. She quickly got dressed and allowed her hair to dry in curls. Draco had said that he had preferred it like that because he could run his fingers through it, so every morning, she had the same hair do. She checked her watch and saw it was nine fifteen and she swore. She had to be down in the Great Hall now to meet her parents and to sit down in her seat.

Running down the stairs, she looked around for Draco and spotted him in the Entrance Hall with his parents. She wanted to wave at him, but they hadn't told anyone about the relationship and so she was forced not to. He looked angry and Lucius looked smug, so Hermione knew something was up. However she didn't have time to dwell on it as Dumbledore had announced that it was time for the parents to be seated. The entire school was assembled, and seated behind the parents, who were in turn seated behind the graduates. Her mother and father beamed at her and she waved and grinned in return. She had made it! All the effort she had put in had paid off and she had been asked to make a speech.

After everyone had got their degrees, Hermione stood up and walked to Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled at her and she felt confidence fill her whole body. She had practised this speech hundreds of times and Draco knew it off by heart. She had even said it one night after they had slept together. Draco had been rather offended when she had come out with it.

"Friends, families and students. We have had a tough few years here at Hogwarts. It seems a pity that it is all going to end. Sure, some of you will be glad that you will see the back of this place and wont be hassled by the teachers to turn in your homework on time otherwise you get a detention. No more Professor Snape who, although had some favourites in his class, is a very intelligent man who really knows what he is doing when it comes to making potions. Remember when Neville's cauldron exploded and drenched Pansy making her turn purple? Professor Snape sorted it out in a matter of minutes, although the school hasn't quite forgotten it. What about Professor McGonagall who knows precisely what you are up to and what your next move is going to be? The woman is a kind and caring teacher who has given us all lots of help and wisdom throughout the years. Ah Hagrid. Life at Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without him. He made Care of Magical Creatures exciting, although dangerous. Finally the man who believed in us all to take us in and teach us magic. Professor Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive! You made us all believe in ourselves and allowed many of us to see the goodness in each other, in particular our enemies. Well, the time is now upon us for us to go out into the Wizarding world, get jobs, get married, get drunk and have a life that Hogwarts has taught us to have. Goodbye" she finished, getting a round of applause that echoed around the room. All the way through the speech she had looked at one person, but he had hadn't looked at her once.

He was applauding but he didn't realise what he was applauding for. All he was thinking was what was going to happen next. He had fought back the anger that was bubbling inside of him as he thought about what his father had said. He quickly exited the Great Hall, ignoring his friends calling to him. He knew she would follow him and she did. She came bounding up to him in the common room and threw her arms around his neck.

"We have officially left school! Isn't that a scary thought?" she said with a smile that shone like the sun.

"'Mione, we have to talk!"

"I know but we can do it later. I want you to meet my parents!" she said, trying to pull him but he stayed rooted to the spot.

"I am not meeting your parents!"

"Don't be silly. Come on, they are desperate to meet you!" she turned and started walking towards the portrait.

"Hermione, I said no!" he said sternly that made Hermione stop in her tracks

"What has gotten into you Draco? We should be happy! We can be together!"

"I don't want us to be together!"

_**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die**_

"What?" Hermione's voice started to break as she said the word

"It is over!" he said, determined.

"Dr…Draco p…..please don't do this" she said as the tears ran down her face.

"I never want to see you again!"

"Y….you don't mean it!" she said

Draco turned to walk out of the portrait door, his stride confident. Hermione grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her.

"Don't you dare do this to me! I loved you Draco and I know you loved me! Why are you being a coward? Why won't you let me love you?"

"Goodbye Hermione" he said as he stepped out of the portrait hole. He didn't look back and Hermione's heart broke in two. He was leaving her. The thought of the pair dancing flashed into her mind and she broke down into tears.

_**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close**_They had danced without a care in the world. They had danced as if nothing could touch them. They knew then that they loved each other and Hermione hated him for it. If he had been doing this as an elaborate joke, she had really fallen for it.

Draco walked down the staircase, trying to fight the fact that every fibre of his being was screaming 'COWARD' at him. Hermione had been right. He was being a coward but he had to be. That's what Malfoy's were. They were all cowards. Lucius, not being able to stand up for himself when Voldemort had been around, Narcissa, for not leaving Lucius when he had done those terrible things to her. Yes he had hit her, but she still loved him through it. Now, Draco was carrying on the tradition of being a coward by leaving the only person who had truly loved him, just for pride.

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
**_

The walk seemed agonising, and Draco hated it. He thought about all the times they had been together, in bed, in empty classrooms and just holding each other. He had been there for her when the other boys hadn't. She had made him smile and come out of his cold demeanour when she was around him. She had broke him.

His pace quickened when he heard her shout. The sound of his name echoed off the walls of the corridors and he started to run. He couldn't face her. Not now. However she caught up to him as he neared the bottom stair.

_**Now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are **_

_**So close  
**_

"You can't do this to me. I love you. I have loved you since the second year. You can't do this! I can't face this world without you. I need you here with me. I need you to hold me when its cold or when it all becomes too much! I need you with me! But you will just be the cold hearted prig I met in the first year. You don't care about anyone else except you! We were so close Draco! So close to being together. You just wouldn't let it happen though. I believed in all the things you said to me! I thought that it was genuine! I will hate you for this. I will never forgive you!"

_**  
How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far**_

Then he stung her more than words could ever imagine as just before he turned and left her sobbing in the Entrance Hall, he muttered the word she hadn't heard in over a year. At this one word, she broke...

"Mudblood!"


End file.
